gumballfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sua Vida é só Um Grão
Sua Vida é só Um Grão é uma música de "A Questão". É cantada pelos planetas, falando para Gumball e Darwin que suas vidas são minusculas. Eles cantam muito lento, devido aos seus grandes tamanhos. Letra em Português Se acha que tem um problema e sua vida está no chão Lembre que na visão geral sua vida é só um grão Uma Folha, insignificante, para uma formiga é gigante Se tem perspectiva a coisa é mais objetiva Você pensa que a Terra é um planeta bem grandão, mas perto de Netuno ela não passa de um botão Pois acha que tem um problema por ser magro ou gordinho Lembre que na visão geral sua vida é um pózinho Tem o Sol, maior que todos nós, nos faz até perder a voz Mas isso é só nesse sistema, tem maiores no esquema A Via Láctea, a Galáxia, e não se esqueça do universo E isso é só o que conhecemos, eles são grandes, nós pequenos Você é tão minúsculo, irrelevante então, se está do lado escuro dessa rocha é só um mísero grão Sua vida dura um século na Terra ou até menos Mas aqui 100 anos é um flash, um bip ou um aceno Se acha que tem um problema e sua vida está no chão Lembre que na visão geral sua mísera, pequena, micro, mini, fútil, sem sentido, chata, boba, ruim, azeda, lamentável, mínima vida é só um grão! Letra Original A-one Two Three! When you think you've got a problem And your life is full of doubt Remember in the scheme of things Your life just doesn't count To you, a leaf might seem quite small But to an ant, it's ten feet tall It's hard to be objective So we'll offer some perspective You think there's nothing greater than the planet you call Earth But Earth can seem quite skinny next to Neptune's mighty girth Netuno: falando ''Ui... ''Relax! 'Cause when you think you've got a problem If you're thinner or you're fatter Remember in the scheme of things your life just doesn't matter Now the Sun can make us all feel small Cause he's the biggest of us all But that's just in the Solar System Bigger things than that exist The Milky Way The galaxy And don't forget the universe That's just the ones we know about They're huge compared to you or us You're tiny and you're minuscule Irrelevant, a speck Upon the dark side of that rock You're just a measly little fleck Your life may last a century On Earth, or maybe quicker But up here, a hundred years is just a flash, a blip, a flicker! So when you Think you've got a problem When your life is full of doubt Remember in the scheme of things Your puny, little, tiny, weeny, meager, futile, worthless, teeny, boring, foolish, pointless, minimal, wretched, gloomy, bleak, and pitiful Life just does not count! bilhões de anos depois.... Your life just does not count! Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 3ª Temporada